


The Card

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Worry filled a girl's eyes while she trembled in the sewer. She never found pretties to steal for the Sewer King recently.





	The Card

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Worry filled a girl's eyes while she trembled in the sewer. She never found pretties to steal for the Sewer King recently. The girl remembered his usual scowl. How he always yelled for various reasons. She saw a sheet of paper and some crayons near a chamber. A sudden smile formed at a snail's pace. 

After creating a card, the girl approached the scowling Sewer King. She gave it to him. A drawing of him. 

''MY MOUTH ISN'T BIG!'' The Sewer King viewed the frightened girl running. He turned to the card and smiled. At least someone remembered his birthday. 

 

THE END


End file.
